


The Return:  Sacrifice for the Sogguth

by yinyang2261



Series: The Return [4]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary:  The plans of the Sogguth are revealed as the Tomorrow People prepare for their final showdown with their old enemy.





	The Return:  Sacrifice for the Sogguth

**Author's Note:**

> A Tomorrow's Guardians serial

Earth, March, 1979

The trip to meet Major Turner and her SIS unit had been taken in amidst another discussion Stephen was having with Douglas and Paul. How Stephen felt about their news that they were going to stay with the Doomsday Men was taken with a silent shock and disbelief, especially after what they had experienced with their Doomsday Men allies within the past couple days. At least, that’s how Stephen had felt about the whole situation at first. Douglas’s reasonings about his family legacy, the closeness he felt with his grandfather, and how the government seemed to be ignoring the obvious events regarding alien encounters had been a convincing argument. Douglas had felt he could change the more extreme aspects of the Doomsday Men concepts to more reasonable ethics, which didn’t require excessive violence and bloodshed. What surprised Stephen the most was that Paul had agreed with him. His reasons to stay with the Doomsday Men had been more in line with he had no place else to go. In the intervening years since attending Glen College, Paul just hadn’t seemed to be able to fit anywhere, except lately when he rejoined them. He had skills and expertise which he felt, he couldn’t develop anywhere else. Skills which he felt developed his personal being much more “true and strongly,” as Paul put it. Stephen has wanted to just dismiss them as true nutters, but he began to realize that he hadn’t lived in their shoes these past five years; with three of those years not even experiencing what the citizens of Earth had dealt with due to being off-planet. As much as he tried to pass judgement, he finally realized that he could not. 

After the discussion was over, Stephen studied Captain Jenkins. He regarded the officer as quite peculiar. While Jenkins had stated a few times that he decided to go against Dr. Laird because he had threatened to kill Douglas’s grandfather and basically threatened their lives, Stephen continued to get a subtle feeling that the officer wasn’t completely on the up and up. The reason being that while Captain Jenkins obviously had training to block telepathic probes by reigning in his thoughts and emotions to a purposeful calm, it was the fact that he utilized this training so hard around Stephen which made the telepath have a suspicious feeling about him. The officer was nervous; Stephen could see the physicality of that nervousness by the small red crystal which hung on a thin chain around his neck, that Jenkins would continually fiddle with. Stephen remembered when Douglas berated the officer for what was sure to be out of uniform attire, no matter that it was a family heirloom, regardless of whether or not one could hide it from sight. Stephen remembered how utilizing his jaunting belt as a family heirloom had enabled him to use Douglas’s sense of family to infiltrate the Doomsday Men, to help understand what their connection with the Peace Accords were to be. Stephen also remembered the reeducation videos which TIM had utilized, to help them understand the real concepts of war. One of the main arguments Douglas had brought up, as he had thought the videos were a type of mind control, forcing him to make a biased choice at that time. Again, it was something which Stephen could understand if looking at it from the young man’s point of view. The unusual distress Stephen was feeling about his reunion with Douglas and Paul was something he couldn’t figure out, besides the fact that he had a growing suspicion it had to do with his abrupt exile and what he would do with his life now that he was medically cleared and “fit for duty.”

Stephen was so into analyzing his personal thoughts and options that he did not see the rectangular-style shape of a recently arrived spaceship following him from above in a very stealthy way. 

Vic was keeping a careful eye on the chameleon shield as Warren and Autumn continued their piloting of the Starbird, keeping the craft at a steady and noiseless glide over their quarry. The viopath gave the pilots an order and they quickly guided the ship toward their prey, who had their final component.

***

The activity inside the SIS facility was one of organized and focused movement. The Tomorrow People present in The Suite were discussing their options while Major Turner was out the room, taking Dr. Laird back to his quarters and organizing her teams. Finally, Carol asked the question which she felt, could put everyone on an even setting.

“Elizabeth, I think you’re the only one here who has a thorough, detailed understanding about this Sogguth. What is he?” Carol asked.

Kenny, Kim, Tyso, Tricia, and Andrew ceased their talking and quieted down so they could understand this new element of their predicament.

“A couple years back, Mike and his band The Fresh Hearts encountered a man named Jake, who wanted to manage them. After suspicions about his true motives and his connections to the Hearts of Sogguth came about, John decided to investigate this cult by signing himself up to become one. However, we hadn’t realized just how powerful this entity was. The Hearts of Sogguth was able to control John and made the band play a special drum which could put others under their control and summon the Sogguth. I was able to destroy the drum with a laser weapon,” Elizabeth explained.

Elizabeth observed how Carol, Kenny, and Kim had regarded each other a bit, a familiarity which was unexpectedly being telepathically projected onto the other telepaths in the room. 

“You’ve met him before?” Elizabeth asked, visibly stunned at this revelation.

“Not the Sogguth personally,” Carol explained. “But we had met a peculiar religious group in Atlantis who seemed to have associations with this Sogguth. But back then, they called him The Heart. They had just started calling him that for the past forty years at that time. I recall one of the Atlanteans actually called him The Sogguth and there was slight panic among their group. Apparently, they felt they hadn’t the right or privilege to call him by his real name….if that’s his real name.”

“But that was approximately ten thousand years ago when we ran into them,” Kenny said.

“Sounds like a long-lasting religious cult then some supernatural entity,” Tricia stated frankly.

“He sounds like the devil,” Andrew responded. The young Tomorrow Person had a feeling his very religious father would agree with that theory.

Elizabeth nodded, “After I destroyed the drum, we noticed that Jake was gone, with only his skeleton remaining. At the time, we believed his soul was taken also.”

Skeptical looks crossed Tricia and Kim’s faces while Tyso could only let out a brisk, thoughtful sigh. His parents believed very much in the supernatural, fairies, and other spiritual deities; and while he had seen enough throughout the galaxy to believe that one person’s supernatural was another person’s advanced tech, he couldn’t help but wonder if this truly could be the dark one that these religious types believed in. 

“I’m wondering if you killed him with your laser, Elizabeth,” Kenny asked, “It seemed you were close enough to him.”

Elizabeth shook her head, “Then Mike would’ve gotten killed too, Kenny. He was sitting directly behind it.”

“Unless Jake had something on his person which prompted some of the laser to physically affect him,” Kim said thoughtfully.

“How so?” Elizabeth asked, her curiosity raised.

Kim went on, “Well, you and John assumed Jake was in communication with the Sogguth through the drum. What if he had another communication device which reacted to the laser? I only ask this because if this is who we’re fighting, the viopaths would to have to have some type of communications device for contact. The Atlanteans believed they communicated with this entity utilizing a red crystal alongside some drum they had.”

“Were you able to see this firsthand, Kim?” Elizabeth asked.

Kim shook her hand back and forth, “Things hit the fan a day later with the Atlantean government and the Kulthan. We never saw them again.”

“I did,” Carol said softly.

All eyes turned to the dirty blonde-haired woman.

“Some months later when Peter, a Time Guardian we know, and I were trying to rescue Warden during Atlantis’s destruction, we ran across a few of them in one of the main plazas. They were praying for the Sogguth to rain destruction and chaos on Atlantis. Peter and I just assumed they were a truly religious crazy lot and we went on our way.”

“Why are you bringing this up now Carol?” Kenny asked.

Carol was quiet for a moment longer than expected before responding, “I had just assumed the battle between the Atlantean forces, Jedikiah’s forces, and the Kulthan had ruptured some energy facility which made the island sink. Now I’m wondering if it really was this Sogguth…entity.”

“I don’t believe he’s that powerful Carol,” Tricia added reassuringly, “If he was, why all the need for drums, crystals, and mind controlled people. If that’s the extent of his power, I don’t believe he could’ve affected the destruction of Atlantis. Sounds like a telepath….or viopath of some kind who has enormous psychic and mind-control abilities.”

Carol let out a weary sigh, “I know, I’m just tired. It’s been a long trip.”

Kenny put a comforting arm around Carol’s shoulders, who in turn leaned her head toward his shoulder, gathering strength from his ever-stronger hold.

“So, what do we do now?” asked Andrew nervously.

“I don’t know. I’m not even sure the SIS knows what’s going on here. Remember, you all thought what was happening was from the Lycaoonians, who have similar hunting signatures,” Kenny thoughtfully replied.

“Well, there’s going to be a lot of hurt people if we don’t figure out something soon,” Elizabeth said.

“With the SIS and Doomsday Men, I’m not sure if anything can be done, is there?” Andrew asked, uncharacteristically fearful.

“Don’t worry Andrew, we’ve fought them before and came out on top,” Tyso said.

“Well, the Tomorrow People of Earth have had a habit of beating the odds when it comes to their encounters with viopaths. Not sure why, but that’s how it’s been played out so far. We’ll do it again,” Kim added confidently.

“And we’ll have many people fighting with us,” Tyso eagerly said.

“From what I’ve heard, the amount of people doesn’t usually matter with viopaths, plus we’re fighting this Sogguth entity who can mind control people with a certain rhythm played from the ship’s outer speakers,” Tricia reminded her active young friend.

“The more people, the more distractions,” Andrew said carefully, gaining a nod from Tricia.

“We need to find out what Fero’s associates and the Doomsday Men were looking for. Maybe other crystals?” Elizabeth wondered.

“I managed to get a few surface thoughts from Dr. Laird. They’re components of some kind, but to what, I don’t know,” Tricia said.

“We need to talk to this Fero person,” Carol brought up.

Kim nodded, a worrisome expression on her face.

“What’s wrong Kim?” Elizabeth asked.

“Viopaths don’t do well in enclosed spaces, so I’m wondering where and how Major Turner has been able to keep him so quiet,” she said.

“He’s still unconscious, I would assume,” Elizabeth said.

“Major Turner never told us that,” Kim stated.

There was a tense air to the atmosphere as everyone began to wonder about the whereabouts of the captured viopath. It had been at this moment the door abruptly burst opened, with over half a dozen guards came in, weapons drawn.

Elizabeth’s indignation was apparent as she demanded of the soldiers where Major Turner had gotten to. 

Two more soldiers came in followed by a chained and very subdued Fero, followed by two more soldiers and Majors Turner and Hughes bringing up the rear. The guards around Fero assisted the viopath into a seat on the other side of the spacious room. 

The Tomorrow People were in slight shock at the condition of their once dangerous antagonist. Fero had shackles around his hands and feet, connected with chains; a familiar looking head band, not unlike what Jedikiah had utilized years past, was wrapped around his head. It was apparent Fero was experiencing pain and obvious discomfort.

Tyso remembered the pain he had endured when he had tried to touch the head band he had been fitted with when Jedikiah had accosted him and Stephen all those years ago. 

“My God, what have you done to him?” Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth took a quick look at Kim whom she noticed, had the same shaken look on her features. 

“Chains made of barlumin, a neural band which causes him extreme pain if he tries to take it off, and of course, an enclosed space for a specific amount of time,” Major Turner frankly stated.

“He’s in pain,” Tyso said, who seemed to be surprised to hear himself state that.

Major Turner looked about at the various faces of the telepaths, who seemed to be visibly upset at how the proceedings were going.

“Oh, come now. We have to protect ourselves. This viopath, as you name him, is still susceptible to the same types of weaknesses you are, but we have to give him a higher dosage of barlumin, and utilize every trick we’ve learned to keep him subdued. Don’t tell me you don’t do this with your captured viopaths,” Major Turner frankly stated as she eyed Tricia, Kim, and Elizabeth.

“It’s only been recently that the Federation has come upon this many viopaths in the last couple of years. And they usually commit suicide when they’re locked up within the hour. We’ve never had time to figure out how or why they perform this act,” Kim non-hesitantly stated. 

“This is barbaric and borders on torture, he’s clearly in pain,” Elizabeth said, slight anguish in her voice.

Major Hughes looked like he was about to interject but Major Turner quickly shook her head and pointed to one of the doctors who was holding a small plastic box.

“As stated earlier Elizabeth, we don’t have time to debate our differing ideologies. As you’re noticing, Dr. Hanner is going to inject Fero with a truth serum we’ve been developing. We’ve used it on Fero earlier and while it did seem to work, he passed out before we could get anything out of him. We’ve brought him here in a less confined room and with other telepaths who could keep him from returning to unconsciousness again,” Major Turner stated.

“That’s quite the assumption Major,” Kim swiftly stated directly at the officer.

“Those are your friends out there as well who are in danger,” Major Turner countered.

The emotional environment of the room was a range of intense levels as the physician injected Fero with the drug.

Elizabeth was at a loss of words, a feeling she hadn’t had in quite a while. She felt it was quite peculiar seeing such extremes from such familiar government entities she had observed. The Galactic Trig had not been so forthcoming in their duties and responsibilities to Federation worlds and their allies, hiding behind their meetings, discussions, and committees; while the SIS seemed to be more than eager to act without input from the government. Not for the first time, Elizabeth wondered if there could ever be a moderate way of handling complex situations such as what they had experienced for the past month.

Maybe that’s what the Tomorrow People are here for? She thought, at the very least, here to help steer the people of Earth to a more better way of solving these complex issues without the need for more suffering and violence.

Elizabeth regarded her friends and wondered how they would be able to figure their way out of this dilemma. Looking at Andrew, she noticed he was staring at her, as if gathering strength just from her presence. Elizabeth smiled at him and it looked like it was all he needed to continue to maintain his outer reinforced stance. A glance at Tyso revealed a slightly fearful look in his eyes, possibly from his memories of being in the headband which Jedikiah had placed on him when the shape-changing robot was seeking his revenge on them, while observing what the soldiers were doing with Fero. He quickly glanced at her and gave her a favored, but slight determined response, gaining strength from her as well; however, his outer body language suggested that he also would not allow the SIS to notice this. She watched Tricia for a bit who continually had a stoic disposition, as always. Elizabeth took that as a good sign from the usually quiet and intense Galactic Policewoman. An unexpected sound caused her to look in the direction of Carol and Kenny.

“What’s wrong?” Kim’s concern rose as she eyed the increasingly sick expressions coming from her friends.

“I think there’s too much barlumin in here,” Kenny said as he eyed one of the weapons that contained the radiation, “Starting to affect me and Carol.”

“I suggest sitting where Tyso is, as he is the furthest away from them,” Major Turner suggested.

As the two transferred themselves toward Tyso, Fero began to answer the question which Major Turner had put out there.

“We were originally brought here to allow the Sogguth to gain access to Earth. We have a crystal which allowed him to nullify our normally painful physiological and telepathic connection when viopaths are in the same vicinity of each other for too long. The Sogguth has been manipulating you all for this specific purpose. He had the Doomsday Men find the main component and to fight your SIS. We were to acquire three components for a time pyramid to assist in his arrival to Earth. He wanted telepaths, as they would be the only ones able to open up access to the components. Once done, we would utilize our crystal within to power the time pyramid and bring the Sogguth to Earth. However, the unexpected arrival of the Starbird prompted him to capture it to help provide a way to open a more sizeable time door for him and his allies to come through,” Fero explained under the haze of the drug he was under.

“Now we are properly getting answers to what’s been going on and why,” Major Turner said with a satisfactory tone. 

The phone had picked that moment to ring with Major Hughes answering it. After listening for an extended time, he handed the phone to Major Turner. 

Major Turner’s body went subtlety stiff as she continued to listen to the voice on the other side, a move which was not lost on Tricia, Kim, and Elizabeth. They watched with concern as the major gave the phone back to Major Hughes. 

“Bring the viopath with us,” Major Turner looked at the three women as she got up, “Tricia, Elizabeth, and Kim, you are to come with me, no argument. Major Hughes, take the rest to their quarters and initiate the shield.”

“I will kill you all,” Fero said in a quietly threatening tone.

“Right. Come on,” Major Turner said, obviously not influenced by the captured viopaths statement.

[Elizabeth!] Andrew pathed.

[Stay here. Have Tyso find us]

The rest of the Tomorrow People watched as Kim, Elizabeth, and Tricia left with Major Turner and the captured viopath.

“Okay Tomorrow People, let’s get you to your quarters,” Major Hughes said.

“You’re making a grave mistake, you need as many of us as possible to defeat these viopaths,” Tyso said.

“What I need is to put you all in quarters without having to inject you with barlumin or synaptrol to keep you calm. Move,” the major said in a tense way.

It was clear that something had happened to warrant the major to take their friends and the viopath with them. They got up and followed Major Hughes and his soldiers.

***

Vic regarded his new guests of Stephen, Captain Jenkins, Douglas and Paul before taking all but Stephen to near the rear part of the ship. After a bit, Viola was bringing up John, Mike, and Hsu-Tai. They all came to a table which had the time components on them.

“You know what to do,” Viola said.

Between the continued beating rhythm coming over the speakers and the viopathic influence, the four Tomorrow People had no choice but to telekinetically assemble the time pyramid, with the red crystal situated inside which would allow the viopaths to utilize their powers to bring the Sogguth to Earth.

“Are they on their way?” Viola asked.

“Of course. Major Turner is bringing Fero and the telepaths the Sogguth wants. Our own pawn will help initiate the Doomsday Men to attack her people, eliminating them all and helping to bring the Sogguth here,” Vic said.

“Good,” Viola simply stated as she watched their captured telepaths assemble the time device.

***

“Tyso, are you still able to utilize your out-of-body experience to find where everyone is?” Andrew asked.

Carol, Kenny, Tyso and Andrew had only barely been in their barred cell for a minute before he asked, having had to wait for Major Hughes and his soldiers to leave beforehand. As Carol had suspected, Major Turner’s mention of a shield was what took away their special powers now.

“Sure, it’s one of the main things I kept up on when I was cooped up on Raxacaliber IV all these years. How do you know I can do this?” Tyso asked.

“Well, it was suggested by John and TIM just after I broke out that I should read up on former Tomorrow People and related events. Your talent was a really cool part of what I read about regarding your mission to Peeri,” Andrew said.

Carol was slightly wide-eyed, “That’s quite a gift, especially to have before you even broke out,” she said, obviously intrigued of this unique talent.

Tyso went through the motions and his body quickly went limp. The others quickly caught their friend’s form and gently lowered him towards the floor, Carol cradled his head in her lap. Kenny caught the maternal look she gave Tyso. Not for the first time, he promised himself that his friend would see her child again. 

Tyso followed a psychic connection to Elizabeth. For some reason, his connection to Elizabeth was still as strong as it was when he first utilized his pre-Tomorrow Person abilities when looking for John and Stephen on Peeri. He continued to follow his connection to Stephen, whom he was able to find quickly, along with his other friends. It looked like they were putting together some type of device. Tyso continued to look around trying to get a definite fix on their location, until he finally saw writing which gave him the answer.

Tyso woke up in his body and opened his eyes to regard the woman who had a worried look in her eyes.

“You’re quite beautiful, you know,” Tyso couldn’t help but utter out, receiving a slight blush from Carol who gave him room to right himself up.

“Do you know where they’re at?” Andrew asked.

“It looked like Elizabeth and the others were going north and I suspect they’re headed to the Harringay Warehouse District. I also saw Stephen with John, Mike, and Hsui-Tai in your spaceship,” Tyso explained as he regarded Carol and Kenny.

“Did you see Warren, Autumn, Staarla, and TIM?” Carol asked.

Tyso shook his head, “I didn’t, but that doesn’t mean they weren’t on board somewhere.”

“It sounds like an exchange then?” Andrew questionably asked.

Carol nodded her head, “Which explains why they had to leave in such a hurry and took Kim and the others. This is not going to end well if we don’t head over there.”

“Okay, so everyone ready to get out now?” Kenny asked, his impatience growing.

Kenny noticed the most peculiar quizzical look appear on Andrew’s face, prompting the young man’s eyebrows to go up in puzzlement. 

“We don’t have our powers,” Andrew said.

“No, we have our powers, but not at the level that the SIS can perceive or to trip their alarms. Our lower level abilities can still function, such as unlocking doors, windows or cell doors,” Kenny said as he theatrically swung the barred door open. 

Tyso was impressed, “You seem to have a flair for the dramatic Kenny.”

Carol quickly grabbed one of the bars and closed the door shut before any of them could move out the room.

“Have you thought how we’re getting out of here? There are guards all over the place,” Carol loudly whispered.

“When Staarla sent Warren and me the schematics of this place, one of the things I noticed was an underground tunnel. I suspect it’s used for emergencies. And the way everything has happened of late, I’m quite sure there shouldn’t be anyone around watching it. I’m also thinking our abilities will come back fully when we reach the end,” Kenny said.

“That is good. I can’t recall the amount of times I’ve been cooped up in some cell this past month, it’s starting to get old,” Andrew said.

Carol thoughtfully looked at the young Scottish boy, “You don’t look like you have a dishonest bone in your body Andrew.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Tyso replied as he put a playful elbow into Andrew’s ribs. 

The foursome looked around before finally moving toward the area Kenny knew of where the stairs to the tunnel went. The facility was unusually quiet as they snuck from one corner to the next, one hallway to the next, until finally arriving at the room they were looking for. After a few telekinetically unlocked doors, the four telepaths found themselves in the tunnel and began their brisk jog to the end of it.

“Andrew, Tyso, do you still have your ship?” Carol asked, slightly breathless.

“I’m not sure where the ship’s autopilot made its landing. But it does have a signature which any telepath can home in on, I believe,” Tyso said.

“Any stun guns?” Carol asked.

“I think so. I’m hoping another one of Steen’s specialized stun rifles are in there. They came in handy the first time,” Tyso replied.

“Shouldn’t we just call the Federation and get some Agents and Policemen here?” Andrew asked.

“There won’t be any time after they debate the cause,” Kenny said, remembering his time as one of Earth’s first ambassadors.

They continued their jog until they reached the end of the tunnel.

“Feels like we got our powers back,” Andrew said.

“I’m getting a sense of where the ship is, everyone concentrate on what I’m sending and then jaunt,” Tyso said.

After getting a telepathically induced picture of where the Federation ship was, they jaunted.

***

The drive through London had been uneventful. The convoy had traveled to the Harringay Warehouse District which was north of the city. Major Turner had been successful in sealing off a two-mile square radius around where she expected to find the viopaths, along with the rest of the Doomsday Men allies and Tomorrow People they had taken. The challenge was to utilize her limited unit to surround the environment and still be within eyeshot of everyone. She had to ignore the vocally indignant voices of Elizabeth and Kim, both of whom were saying they should allow them and the other telepaths to handle this situation. 

“Major Hughes, tell the unit to stand by. Weapons at ready. Nobody is to fire without explicit instructions from you or myself, is that clear?”

“Yes indeed,” Major Hughes replied.

The silence and non-movement of anything within the environment was disturbing to Major Turner and the three female telepaths.

Major Turner looked at Tricia, “How long will it take for this viopath to regain his powers once the headband is off?”

Tricia continued to stare at the warehouse in front of her, trying to get any type of telepathic readying, “I couldn’t say. My knowledge of viopaths is limited to what I’ve read about them, and what you’ve put him through is unprecedented to say the least. You should ask Kim, she’s fought four of them and lived.”

“I’m not sure I can trust what she says is the truth from here on out,” Major Turner said.

“Well, you two definitely don’t get along. Must by that alpha female thing,” Tricia said with a slight bit of mockery.

“Have you thought about my proposal?” Major Turner asked, ignoring Tricia’s recent remark.

“Not a good time to be discussing this, I would imagine,” Tricia said, continuing to keep a gaze at the warehouse.

Major Turner regarded her former friend and agent for an extended time, much longer than she had a time or right to do considering the intense situation her and her men were in. 

Kim and Elizabeth were surrounded by a trio of soldiers, each with a barlumin weapon in their hands. Kim was shaking her head as Elizabeth strained to catch any sign of her friends.

“This is intolerable,” Kim said, clearly agitated.

[We still have our powers] Elizabeth pathed.

[[For all the good it would do us. We have friends scattered too far to make one finite ending to this situation. The only thing we have going for us is that the viopaths are acting very uncharacteristically compromising. But this can only go on for so long]] Kim pathed.

A noise of scrapping metal caught everyone’s attention as a metal door opened up. Weapons were raised in anticipation of a potential battle.

“We have what you want!” Major Turner exclaimed, “Release whom you’ve promised to us!”

Captain Jenkins, Paul, and Douglas came out into the sun, they were covering their eyes as if they had not seen it for too long. The two viopaths were hovering a foot over the ground, following and then overtaking their captured prisoners.

“Why are they floating like that?” Major Turner asked.

“I’ve told you before Major, they specialize in psychological warfare. It’s used to frighten and inspire terror with their non-telepathic enemies. Which you have now become,” Kim stated, in no uncertain terms.

“I don’t see John or any of the others,” Elizabeth said.

“They’re here. I can sense them. Probably inside the warehouse, meaning that as of this moment, it’s not being looked after by the viopaths,” Kim replied.

“Do you still believe we can turn Warren back?” Elizabeth asked.

“Of course. It’s not like it was when he first broke out with his overwhelming viopathic abilities. He’s being controlled by a powerful telepathic entity. But even this entity has its limits, from what I’ve gathered from the information and observations I’ve done. I just need to free Autumn and we can fight this thing on a proper level,” Kim said.

“Look,” Elizabeth said, pointing in front of them.

The two female telepaths, as well as Major Turner and the rest of the SIS unit observed the two viopaths in front of them stopped.

“We have who you seek. Release our brethren,” the female viopath demanded.

Major Turner noticed the former Doomsday Men were still walking towards her so she signaled her soldiers to release the various bonds which had kept Fero under control and turned to Elizabeth and Kim.

“Not one word Major Turner,” Kim sternly said, keeping her thoughts and emotions reigned in.

Kim and Elizabeth regarded Tricia for a second before walking with Fero toward the viopaths, who at that moment pushed the three hostages forward, prompting them to walk quicker. 

***

Carol, Kenny, Tyso, and Andrew watched the proceedings from a distance. Somehow, they had arrived ahead of Major Turner with Andrew wanting to get on with it, but Carol had insisted they stay on the bare edge of the perimeter of the district. With viopaths who could telepathically sense an approaching telepath and this Sogguth entity who could control Warren, she couldn’t be sure that they would be discovered and dealt with as soon as they had jaunted into the area. She insisted everyone talk non-telepathically due to that exact fear. 

Earlier when they had reached the Federation ship after escaping the SIS facility, they found a few weapons they believed could assist in the upcoming fight. Mostly stun weapons, however, Tyso had recovered another of the rifle prototypes he had utilized with during their first conflict with the viopaths.

“I see the viopaths but not Warren,” Kenny said.

“Why do we have to worry about Warren?” Andrew replied. 

Carol replied, “Warren is half-viopathic, so he can telepathically sense other telepaths exact locations.”

The Scottish teen immediately felt bad about his question. Warren was someone he hadn’t met yet, and as such, didn’t have an immediate connection to, other than knowing the individual was deemed a Tomorrow Person.

“Could be possible that the Sogguth controlling him might be too occupied with what’s going on with the exchange with the SIS,” Tyso said.

“I don’t think we have a choice,” Kenny said, “We’ll just have to take the chance that he’s not watching and get in there. With that weapon that you have, we should have a chance of a controlled and accumulated shot towards Warren. At the very least, they should at least weaken him enough to where we can get the others out.”

“Well, this stun rifle has a more powerful intensity so I’m thinking he should be very distracted,” Tyso said confidently.

“Let’s go, times a wasting,” Kenny said.

Tyso and Andrew went ahead as Kenny held Carol’s arm back slightly, getting her attention.

“You don’t have to come with us Carol.”

Carol smiled in appreciation and slight bemusement, “We all come back or we don’t all come back, remember?”

Kenny had remembered. It was a common enough saying said between them all during their days in Earth’s past. Still, out of the whole Starbird crew, Carol was the only one with biological offspring. He felt it was his duty to remind his dear friend of this. 

“Let’s go Kenny,” Carol said as she grasped Kenny’s hands firmly in appreciation of his concern.

Kenny nodded in affirmation and they quickened their pace to catch up to the others.

***

Major Turner watched the proceedings, continually engaging Major Hughes by eye contact, ready for anything out of the ordinary that could potentially happen. Captain Jenkins, Douglas, and Paul continued their walk towards her, while Elizabeth and Kim, accompanying Fero, walked toward the two viopaths. She noticed what looked to be a slight argument developing between Kim and the male viopath. She noticed the viopath cross his arms over his chest as the female viopath resumed her directive hovering with Captain Jenkins and company, who continued towards her. Major Turner noticed peripherally the subtle offensive stances her unit initiated the closer the hovering viopath came to her, she even noticed Tricia slightly react to a more defensive stance. 

I wonder if she would move me out the way of this viopath attacked me? She thought. Major Turner wasn’t privy to how the peaceful genetic makeup of the Tomorrow People would have them react to a situation as volatile as this one was. Would they attack or attempt to just teleport people out of the area?

“I am Viola. You have done your job. Take your people and leave. You will not be told again.”

Major Turner had a vocal retort planned but was quickly interrupted. 

“You still have our friends, let them go,” Tricia demanded.

Viola still had the Sogguth digging around in her mind and it felt like he didn’t want to do as she was thinking she would do with the extra prisoners. 

Leave me alone!

Major Turner and Tricia gave each other a slightly confounded look. They both had seen Viola go from a no nonsense attitude to a frustratingly unsure one. It was such a radical change that for a split second, Tricia was wondering if they were dealing with real viopaths. From what she had read in the Federation Archives and past mission statements by Kim’s squad, viopaths played for keeps and never negotiated. What had been happening so far with these viopaths had been most unusual. 

Viola turned to Vic and made a motion with her head. Vic gently set his feet down onto the pavement as he turned toward the door. It immediately opened to reveal Stephen and Hsui-Tai walking toward them. 

Something’s not right, Tricia thought to herself.

“We are done here,” Viola said, her prior severe demeanor returning.

Stephen and Hsui-Tai walked up to Major Turner as Viola telekinetically lifted herself off the pavement a few inches and floated backwards toward the ship.

As Major Turner and Tricia were verifying Hsui-Tai’s wellness, Stephen noticed Captain Jenkins holding a small object in his hand. From the angle, it had looked like his family heirloom which he would take out in times of nervousness. Stephen squinted as he noticed it had the same red tone as the crystal the viopaths had used to maintain contact with the Sogguth. He also noticed Captain Jenkins had the same passive look as Warren, who had been constantly under the influence of this entity; and now the officer took out another communications device and was talking into it. Stephen noticed certain members of Major Turner’s squad had shifted their position. Now it all made sense as to why he had continued to have suspicions about the officer. It wasn’t some family heirloom, it was a constant way of communication with the Sogguth. He remembered that Captain Jenkins stated that he was seeking allies and at first Stephen assumed it was Major Turner he was coming to, but that hadn’t been the case at all; he had been ordered to seek out the viopaths who had been in that area at the same time. And now it looked like he was going to pit Major Turner’s SIS against the Doomsday Men, who were still attempting to get back into the Sogguth’s good graces. 

[Tricia, Captain Jenkins is under the control of the Sogguth! It’s a trap!]

Tricia snapped her arm back towards where she had been subtlety keeping an eye on the officer and shot him with her stun gun. The abrupt exclamation reaction from Major Turner and the defensive stance Viola assumed when seeing this action was not enough to keep the remaining elements of the Doomsday Men, who had been under orders from Captain Jenkins the whole time, from initiating their assault on the viopaths and SIS. 

It was a chaotic scene as viopath, SIS, Doomsday Men, and Tomorrow People raced for cover. Major Turner attempted to give orders through her ever-present mike as the dozen or so Doomsday Men continued their assault. Stephen and Tricia jaunted on the other side of the area and began to telekinetically flip the weapons of a few Doomsday Men into their faces, causing them to at least, temporarily, be knocked off balance or fall to the ground clutching at their faces.

Carol, Kenny, Tyso, and Andrew were shocked at the gunfire sounds which emanated from the front of the warehouse. 

“It sounds like it’s getting out of hand out there,” Tyso remarked.

“Indeed,” a familiar voice stated.

The four telepaths glanced forward to find Warren walking quickly towards them. He outstretched his hands as his telekinetic abilities grasped the Tomorrow People and roughly pushed them into a stack of boxes behind them. 

Tyso somehow managed to go with this motion and got back to his feet and aimed the rifle at his attacker. He fired it quickly knocking Warren out from the air, who landed unceremoniously to the pavement. Carol and Kenny had stun guns in their hand as they also fired in the direction of their mind-controlled friend. 

“Hold hands Carol,” Kenny said.

The two telepaths grasped each other’s hands and channeled their telekinetic energy towards Warren, who again, had been pushed back even further than when hit by the rifle. Tyso watching the proceedings looked in awe.

“Nice!” Tyso exclaimed. “I’ve never seen any of us able to do that.”

“We’ve had practice the past year,” Carol replied.

[Look out!] Kenny telepathically yelled.

Warren had begun to throw objects and materials of all sizes and weight at them. The trio of telepaths ran back and dodged the elements being thrown and hid behind a stretched-out metal cage. While figuring out what to do, Kim had appeared and took Warren down to the other side of the spacecraft.

[[Help Tricia and the others, I’ll take care of Warren and the others]]

Carol and Kenny were at a temporary loss of motivation as they were unsure of whether to run toward them and rescue John and the others in the ship or to help Tricia and Major Turner. The decision was made for them when the Starbird began to rise up from the pavement and move toward the front entrance where the rest of the battle was happening.  
“Come on!” Tyso breathlessly said as he started to follow the spacecraft.

Kenny was also readying himself to run after Tyso when his name being yelled brought him up short.

“Carol, what wrong?”

Carol looked around anxiously, “Where’s Andrew?”

There was suddenly a gust of warm wind as the Starbird quickened its speed and flew over the battle and into the sky.

“The kid has courage,” Kenny absently said as he bade Carol to resume their run in the direction where Tyso went.

Andrew had noticed TIM who appeared to be shut off but before he could do anything about that situation, he had been knocked back into a rear wall as the ship began to rise toward the sky. Suddenly it shifted and he found himself banged into another wall, his head hitting directly on a protruding metal feature, he slumped to unconsciousness.  
Warren and Kim had found themselves in the ship itself utilizing every telekinetic trick they had learned to push away from each other, but Kim wouldn’t let go. Warren then telekinetically pulled Autumn, who had just arrived near the cockpit, toward Kim, slamming into her. With both ATPs distracted, he then pushed them out the cockpit and closed the hatch. 

[[Damn it, Warren. Break out of that control, talk to me!]] Kim telepathically yelled as she helped Autumn to her feet.

Warren had begun to utilize the Starbird’s technology along with the red crystal embedded time pyramid to start the creation of a doorway in the sky in front of him. He could begin to feel more of this Sogguth inside his head and knew deep within that he could not resist its control. 

There was suddenly a louder blaring of the rhythm which had been used during their first ground battle with the viopaths, but this time, Kim and Autumn were beginning to feel the effect.

“We have to destroy that time pyramid,” Autumn said, squinting her eyes as if the sound were affecting her vision.

Staarla materialized in the room with them |I can’t turn the rhythm off. The viopaths and Warren have completely disrupted the systems|

Kim and Autumn decided to go after the viopaths who were down the hall, totally unaware of their approach. The two female advanced telepaths unexpectedly hit an invisible wall separating them from the trio. As they were both utilizing the full strength of their telekinesis to break through, Kim noticed that Fero, Vic, and Viola had their full attention on operating the time pyramid. They looked like they were completely under the control of the Sogguth. 

[[Kim…. it’s not budging]] Autumn said.

[[Keep at it, it’s all we’ve got]] Kim replied, at least until she could figure out another plan of attack.

***

Major Turner had continued to order her unit to take cover and take out the elements of the Doomsday Men without resulting in killing them, but it was becoming more challenging as their antagonists did not seem to have any qualms about killing her and her unit. Hsui-Tai tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to her left to get her attention to the altercation happening between Stephen and Tyso. Tyso had been utilizing some type of rifle which managed to take out some of the opposing force without killing them, at least that was what she assumed since she knew Tomorrow People could not kill. Stephen was also nearby as it looked like he was doing his best to protect Douglas and Paul.

Where is Tricia? She was with me just a minute ago!

“Major Hughes, you need to take a few of your men and utilize a flanking maneuver. They can’t fight on two fronts,” she ordered.

“Doing my best mam!” he responded.

Major Turner noticed the ones called Carol and Kenny, who looked like they were utilizing a particular telekinetic power of such that she had never seen the Tomorrow People use before. The men they were targeting were flying head over toe into walls, pallets, and other objects which knocked them unconscious. She couldn’t help but wonder how she could persuade them to work for Queen and country.

***

Andrew woke up to find himself laying on the floor of the ship. The enigmatic presence that was Staarla was standing over him, contemplating this latest turn of events.  
|You must get up Andrew, we do not have much time| Staarla said, slight alarm in her holographic voice. 

Andrew couldn’t help but marvel at the holographic image in front of him. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

|No time for love, Dr. Jones. I need your assistance ASAP| Staarla said.

The ship tilted quickly enough for Andrew to almost lose his balance, prompting him to use his hand which went through her holographic image to stabilize himself against the far-reaching metal wall. He could feel the slight gravity increase as the ship quickly ascended toward the sky.

“What can I do?” Andrew said, slightly out of breath.

|First, you can access that laser scalpel and cut the wires in this utility panel|

Andrew picked up the instrument which the holographic image pointed at. 

“Where do I cut first?”

|Every wire there until this blasted rhythm stops|

Andrew began to cut until the abrupt discontinuance of music stopped over the inner speakers. Staarla didn’t waste any time.

|Follow me|

Andrew went towards the direction where the female holographic image went, “Wait, I don’t even know your name.”

|Turn your TIM on| Staarla reminded Andrew as she disappeared to find the others.

Kim and Autumn could not break the telekinetic shield the viopaths had enveloped themselves in. Whether it was the rhythm or the viopaths’ strength, they couldn’t tell, as their heads were filled with such confusing and chaotic images. The Sogguth was clearly getting into their minds and beginning to control them. And then just as suddenly, it stopped.  
The two women individually placed a hand on a wall to stabilize themselves from the lack of the sinister tempo. The ship tilted quickly to the right forcing them to come out from their self-recovery to keep from getting injured.

[[Are you okay Autumn?]] Kim asked.

[[Indeed]] Autumn responded.

The two female advanced telepaths heard footsteps coming up from the lower front level. They both turned expecting to fight the viopaths, but were instead, relieved to see a breathless John, Mike, and Elizabeth.

“It is so good to see you two!” Elizabeth said.

The ship continued to shake through whatever turbulence was happening outside.

“You’re all free, what happened to the viopaths?” Kim asked, hoping they had performed another miracle in the viopath’s defeat.

“They’re focused on opening the time doorway, so we were able to break their control,” John said.

“This Sogguth has Warren completely in his control and I think he’s getting stronger the more that doorway opens. We have to close it down,” Kim said with a determined tone in her voice.

|Kim, you must use the molecular vibration tool and utilize the instrument from the lower level to distract the viopaths|

“Won’t that disrupt some major systems in that hair, Staarla?” asked Autumn.

|The word is ‘area’ Autumn, but no. There are no major biotronic tubes running through that section and the only main systems to be affected are the lower cargo doors. Indeed, the emergency locks will initiate to ensure they do not open on their own accord|

“We were using that tool to repair when we first arrived, but I can’t remember where it is now,” a frustrated Kim said.

|Warren left it with the other tools in the auxiliary closet down the rear hall|

Kim quickly walked past the very distracted and focused viopaths to where Staarla said the object would be and took it out.

|Be sure to place it on the highest setting| Staarla said.

Kim pressed the button a couple times, where it went from the lowest setting of blue to the highest setting of red.

|Take the time crystal with you| Staarla said.

Staarla’s suggestion stopped Kim in her tracks as she regarded the table which the crystal was on. The same crystal which Staarla swore up and down that it had used its last energy to bring them to this specific year.

“Time crystal?” John said.

The telepaths quickly assembled around the table which held the crystal.

“Staarla, this crystal is no good now,” Kim reiterated.

|I have done an analysis of the time pyramid and because of the unique properties in which it was assembled, utilizing the red Sogguth Crystal as I have deemed to call it, the contact with all three should cancel out the doorway and destroy the time pyramid in its entirety. Even your TIM can confirm this|

|I can assure you Kim, that Staarla’s conclusions are sound| TIM responded.

“Well, no time to dilly dally, let’s get to it,” Mike said.

“Kim, I think you and Autumn should go to the lower level. We’ll make sure to get the crystal to make its connection with the time pyramid. You and Autumn’s stronger abilities will be useful when the viopaths are distracted and you’ll be closer to affect some damage,” John ordered.

Kim thought briefly and saw the logic in John’s plan and acknowledged them as she took Autumn with her to the lower levels.

The ship shook again causing them to become off-balance. They moved briskly toward the rear for their confrontation with the viopaths. Staarla looked in their direction, a sad emotion spreading to her face as she dematerialized to begin her potentially final task ever.

John, Mike, and Elizabeth hurried to the mid-levels and stopped as they took in the sight of the viopaths, whose telekinetic shield was still up, arms outreached toward the massive time pyramid which was helping to open the space/time doorway outside.

“This is far worse than the first time,” Mike said.

“The first time?” Elizabeth curiously asked.

“Yeah. The first time was with an old drum to enable the Sogguth to come to Earth. Now he’s using a spaceship, viopaths, and time pyramids to get here,” Mike said.  
“Quiet you two, when Kim and Autumn initiate, we’ll telekinetically throw the crystal directly on the time pyramid,” John said.

“What will happen when they combine?” Elizabeth asked worriedly, ignoring another bit of turbulence occurring.

“It will destroy the time pyramid obviously and hopefully take the viopaths out until we can contain them properly,” John lied, as he wasn’t sure what would actually happen.

“Or the ship could blow up,” Mike said.

“Well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that Mike,” John sincerely said.

[[We’re ready John]]

The trio of Tomorrow People mentally braced for the results, which wasn’t long in coming as the floor underneath the viopaths disappeared, causing them to drop to the lower level. The trio ran to where the viopaths had been and immediately threw the time crystal telekinetically toward the time pyramid.

The immediate touch of the crystal with the pyramid sent out what sounded like a massive psychic scream in the heads of every telepath in the ship for an intense few seconds. Everyone, telepath and viopath looked around in confusion through the searing pain.

***

Major Hughes readied his men to overrun the remaining Doomsday Men with their flanking maneuver. When he saw the opening he needed, he ordered his men to move out and attack. Unexpectedly, they were prepared and took out a few of his men before he ordered them to get cover. As he was deciding his next move, he noticed the young man named Stephen was standing with Carol and Kenny, all three had raised their hands and pushed the men into the back of a truck about ten meters away. They then took off running to another part of the battle. Major Hughes ordered a few of his men to see to their fallen while he ordered the rest to follow where the battle was moving to.

***

{I can’t be here! Get away from me!} Vic screamed in pain

Fero and Viola were mimicking their viopathic associate, clutching at their heads also.

“What’s happening?” Autumn asked.

“I think they’ve broken free of the Sogguth’s influence, and now their viopathic and physiological attributes are kicking in. Viopaths cannot be in such close quarters with each other due to their genetic telepathic makeup. They’ll kill each other if they don’t separate and leave the immediate area,” John explained.

The viopaths were in excruciating pain as they felt their minds begin to involuntarily coalesce into one psychic mind. 

“What are they doing?” Elizabeth cried out.

The trio of viopaths began to rise to their feet and attempted again to utilize the now damaged time pyramid.

“No, we have to go. We have to get out of here now!” Elizabeth cried out as she started pushing everyone in the opposite direction of where the viopaths were. An intense telepathic scream of rage and fury enveloped them as they had barely arrived to the section which connected to the upper level, and then everything went dark.

***

Staarla finally was able to meet Andrew in what seemed to be the rear bottom of the Starbird.

“Where were you? I saw the viopaths but they didn’t even acknowledge me,” Andrew said. 

|I need you to telekinetically open this box. It can only be opened by a telepath. Where is TIM?|

“He went to help John and the others,” Andrew said.

Staarla made a sound which resembled a sigh, |Typical low-level biotronic computer attitude|

Andrew immediately put his hand on the box. He began to become more nervous as the ship continued to experience more turbulence, and he wasn’t sure if it was due to the quickness of the ship’s ascend or the telepathic/telekinetic battle between the viopaths and the Tomorrow People. 

What is going on up there? Andrew irritatingly thought as another extreme bump caused him to totally lose his balance and take a tumble to the floor in a most unceremonious way.

Andrew uttered a curse word he heard his father use from time to time when he thought his only son wasn’t around and raised himself up. Putting his hand on the box, he again attempted to open the telepathically sealed object. He yelped in celebratory excitement as the container finally opened. He immediately realized what the object was. It was the same type of turnoff type switch that TIM had at the old Lab. He quickly looked at Staarla.

|This will completely turn the ship off, cutting off whatever portal the viopaths are trying to open|

“But it’ll turn you off also, won’t it?” Andrew said. He wasn’t at all sure why he felt so strongly about turning this biotronic computer off, for he knew Staarla would still be able to think and observe what was going on, much like TIM would be able to.

|Afterwards, wait a minute and then turn it back on. Hopefully everything will be rebooted back to its default settings. We were not able to do that last time, which is probably why we have been having so many issues with breaking down|

“Default? Will you still be able to control the ship?” Andrew quickly asked.

|I should hope to have retained my memories of whom I currently am, at least I hope so. It has been so long I am unable to recognize what the original default settings were. The importance of this is that Warren, Kim, and Autumn will be able to pilot this ship, as they’ve been the only ones to have properly controlled it so far|

Andrew caught the slight anxiety in the holographic image’s words. It was understandable as she suspected she might not have the same memories and personality she had now. Still, the type of situation they’ve been in since coming back to Earth, it truly was an “anything goes” type of situation they were all in. He proceeded to flip the handle, but then stopped just as suddenly, looking straight at Staarla.

“What’s your name?”

She could not understand why this boy was asking such queries at a time like this. However, she figured she would acquiesce to his question so he could stay on task.

|I am Staarla|

“Well, you come back, okay?”

Andrew’s emphasis on the word ‘you’ gave Staarla pause, enough to give a slight puzzled smile towards the young Scottish teenager. She was grateful and curious that this telepath whom she had only met in the past few minutes could have such concern for one whom he had only just met for such a short time. Indeed, he had such a thoughtful and considerate personality; a personality which seemed at once, foreign and familiar to the holographic image.

|And your name?|

“Andrew.”

|Well Andrew, shake a leg, times a wasting| she reminded him.

Andrew continued to gaze at that lovely countenance for a second more and then proceeded to pull down on the lever. He struggled for a second before realizing that he would have to use both hands. Putting his full weight into the action, he pulled down. The lever only began to slowly give and Andrew put his full weight into the action. He heard what sounded like a banging snap and all at once, the lights went out. The sound of the active ship ceased to be, as well as the image of Staarla.

***

The mop-up had begun with most of the Doomsday Men elements taken out of the battle; however, there were still a few hardened individuals who would not surrender and were holed up in the warehouse next to where the ship had been. Major Turner was joined by Major Hughes and his men, along with Stephen, Carol, Kenny, Hsui-Tai, and Tyso.

“This could be potentially annoying. Any suggestions?” Major Turner asked.

“I could go in,” Stephen proclaimed.

Major Turner looked at Stephen and the rest of the telepaths and she observed that every one of them appeared tired from having to use their abilities for so long.

“Negative, not the way you all look. Other options,” she ordered.

“I can go in and Tyso can…cover me. Is that the right word…cover?” Hsui-Tai asked.

Major Turner gave the quiet telepath a quick once over again. This telepath hadn’t appeared to be as aggressive as the other Tomorrow People, if one could call what they had done aggressive. However, she had noticed some discrepancies with Carol and Kenny, whose powers seemed to be much stronger than the telepaths she knew of. Maybe this Hsui-Tai had some useful differences in her abilities also.

“I’m ready,” Tyso said.

Out of options at the moment, Major Turner decided to allow them to initiate their plan, “Alright, on my mark…”

Unexpectedly the doors opened up and a group of individuals began coming out, hands raised behind their heads. The eyes of everyone on Major Turner’s side widened as six individuals with Federation style stun guns in their hands were walking the last of the Doomsday Men toward them. Behind them was Tricia, who walked confidently in their direction. 

“These are the people I work with Ann. Agents of the Galactic Police. Where do you want these Doomsday Men?” she asked in such an innocent voice, that Major Turner couldn’t help but be humbled and suspicious at the same time. She pointed where the other elements of that military cult were being guarded and watched as Tricia helped march them towards the others.

“Wow, that is one bad woman there,” Tyso remarked.

“I can’t get a hold of the others, I’m worried about them,” Carol said.

The Tomorrow People and Major Turner had a sinking feeling their battle wasn’t over yet.

***

The weightlessness felt by the telepaths due to the quick descent of the Starbird was enough to keep them from retreating into unconsciousness when the power went out. Autumn told them where the main utility area was and while she led them there, Kim decided to go on her own to try and get to Warren. She had hoped that he was finally out from the control of the Sogguth. However, when she arrived at the secondary room behind the cockpit, the hatch was open but there was no sign of him. Before she could cry out in frustration, she was grabbed from behind by Warren. 

“This ship will fall, your friends will die, and so will you,” Warren forcibly said in her ear and he forced a jaunt, taking her with him.

If Andrew had thought that pulling down on the lever was tough, pushing up on it felt needlessly challenging. No matter how hard he pushed, it just didn’t seem to want to move properly. Hearing running footsteps, he gave up and reached for his stun gun, ready to put a viopath down.

One stun gun blast against a trio of psychopathic telepaths? Andrew thought worriedly.

“Andrew, stop! It’s us!”

|John! Thank goodness| TIM said.

The familiar voice of John prompted Andrew to breathe a sigh of relief. He saw Mike and an unfamiliar woman with them.

“What did you do?” Autumn asked.

“It’s not my fault, well it is. I mean, Staarla told me to turn the ship off and then turn it back on,” Andrew quickly said.

“You opened it?” Autumn asked, clearly shocked.

“No time to argue, Mike help me push this lever up,” John ordered.

Both men got a firm grip on the lever and pushed upward until the lever locked into place. A resonating hum began sounding throughout the ship as the technology began coming back on.

“Quickly, we have to get back to the cockpit. Nobody is controlling our vapid descent,” Autumn said.

|The word is ‘rapid’ Autumn, and I will meet you all up top| Staarla said as she materialized.

|I shall monitor the console here| TIM said.

The group quickly jaunted to the top level, appearing in the secondary room behind the cockpit. Autumn was the first who arrived and ran towards the cockpit and promptly hit her head on the top part of the hatch making a resounding, bone-cracking sound.

“Who the bloody hell made this hatch so short!?” Autumn’s reaction of adrenaline-infused words caught everyone off guard for a split second; although oddly, Andrew couldn’t help but give a humorous snort at the visual he had just witnessed. He wasn’t sure if it was all the adrenaline he had going through him or the fear he had experienced throughout this immediate experience, but he had just found it twistedly funny. He took the front seat to the right of Autumn.

Even though Autumn was in the co-pilot seat doing her best to keep the ship stabilized, the ground was rapidly coming up to them. 

[[Staarla, can’t you help control this thing?]] Autumn telepathically yelled out.

|The ship was made to be controlled by at least two advanced telepaths physically, all I can do is make accessibility to the controls easier|

John, Mike and Elizabeth had taken up the rear seats within the cockpit, anxious emotions on their faces as they were starting to realize there could only be one thing they could do to stay alive.

“We’re going to have to jaunt out of here if we get any closer to the ground,” Mike said.

While it didn’t happen often, John knew it was possible to jaunt out of a moving object. Mike jaunting out of a moving glider from a couple years back when they had first met Hsui-Tai was a prime example. However, John had been there observing that day and the glider wasn’t on a crazy descent such as this ship was. Even advanced telepaths like Kim and Warren would be hard pressed to reappear from a speed induced jaunt safely. He briefly thought and hoped that they were okay. 

Andrew observed Autumn, who was to his left, watched her finger and hand patterns as she utilized the controls. By his quick observation, he realized that the ship was controlled through a combination of physical and telepathic abilities. And while Autumn had stated earlier that only herself, Kim and Warren could physically operate it, he felt he didn’t have much to lose if he attempted to give it a go. He was reminded of a saying his father would quote from time to time.

If you’re falling off a cliff, you might as well try to fly.

He put his hands on the telepathic pads. There seemed to be a familiar sensation emerging from his touch on the panel, slightly warm and welcoming.

|Generalized tele-prompts engaged| Staarla said suddenly.

The ship joltingly stopped its radical descent, however, it had decided to pick that time to aim its nose down directly to the ground, causing panicked and indignant yells.

“What are you boo-ing?” Autumn yelled out, unaware that she mispronounced ‘doing.’

“I don’t know!” A panicked Andrew replied back.

All of a sudden, a sound resembling a peculiar musical twang resonated from within the inner ship’s speakers. 

“I fall to pieces, each time I see you again. I fall to pieces; how can I be just your friend”

Patsy Cline? We are doomed. 

It was only through his familiarity of his mother’s quirky interest in American country music that John even knew the artist of this song. Which in a twisted kind of way, the song was quite appropriate for a time such as this. 

|All telepaths can now engage with the controls| Staarla announced, surprise obvious from her holographic voice and interrupting the music blaring out.  
John, Elizabeth, and Mike looked at each other in an unexpected stupor.

“So now we need everyone to fly this ship?” Mike asked.

|No, however due to the extreme velocity of descent, it is necessary to utilize every telepath within the ship to assist in stabilizing it|

[Oh no!] Elizabeth yelled out telepathically.

“What is it?” John asked.

All eyes looked ahead to see the rapidly closing in of Big Ben in front of them.

[Oh…….smashing] Mike pathed in a deadpan voice.

[[We need to telepathically operate this ship together now]] Autumn pathed.

John, Mike, and Elizabeth put their hands on the telepathic pads and the crew of five focused their special powers towards turning the ship, and if they had initiated their response just a few seconds earlier, they might have avoided the famous British landmark. However, their over adjustment caused the ship to do a barrel roll, causing one of the stabilizer wings to strike at the face of the clock, making a substantial crack at the roman numeral 3 and taking a noticeable chunk out of the 120-year-old clock. The dull sound of an intense BONG reverberated from the outside. 

[Well, at least we’re headed north back to the warehouse district] Elizabeth pathed.

[[Quiet, focus on landing]] Autumn calmly, but intensely replied.

The newest crew of the Starbird began a turbulent descent toward the Harringay, seemingly stretching their special powers to the limit. Andrew was starting to understand why ATPs should be the main pilots of this craft, it was draining the amount of mental strength needed to just keep the ship stabilized. They began their final descent as the warehouse district came into view. They could see individuals standing around watching as they began their final approach.

The Tomorrow People and the SIS unit observed as the Starbird come to a reasonable facsimile of a controlled landing. They watched as the lower front ramp descended and John, Mike, Elizabeth, Andrew, and Autumn walked out and onto the pavement. The remaining Tomorrow People immediately closed the distance and an impromptu reunion quickly took place. However, both Carol and Kenny noticed two people were missing.

“Where’s Kim and Warren?”

The celebration had ended almost as quickly as it begun. Autumn distanced herself from the others and began a telepathic scan of their friends whom she had known for almost a year now. 

“I found them, quickly, join,” she told Carol and Kenny.

The two telepaths held Autumn’s hands and she jaunted them to their destination, surprising the rest of the telepaths.

“That’s a new skill. I didn’t know we could jaunt other people just by touching them without jaunting belts or bands,” Mike said.

John noticed this and wondered outloud, “Our telepathy range increases when we link, maybe it works with jaunting as well?” 

***

Autumn, Carol, and Kenny appeared at what looked to be a park. They could see Kim and Warren in the distance. As tired as they were, they began to close in on the distance to their friends. Friends which they had been through thick and thin with. They could feel the telekinetic energy from both ATP’s as they continued their attempts to push each other away. Kim however, was gaining the advantage as Warren’s abilities were weakening. 

“What can we do?” Carol asked.

Kenny shook his head, “I don’t think we can do anything. I’m just hoping Warren’s ebbing abilities are corresponding to his influence by the Sogguth as weakening also.”

Kim continued to telekinetically push Warren down to the ground until he heard his vocal surrender. She stopped, still observing him carefully, making sure it wasn’t some Sogguth trick.

Warren was breathless, “I’m…….okay Kim. He’s not in my…..head anymore. He’s gone.”

Kim quickly rushed to him and fell to her knees to catch him from tumbling over anymore. She assured him that she had him and repeated the line a few times.

“We got you. We got you, my friend,” they all said as they enveloped him in a telepathic bond of strength and love.

***

John, Elizabeth, Stephen, Tricia, and Kim were gathered together at the warehouse district watching the detailed mop-up and medical assistance of SIS soldiers and Doomsday Men. 

“I could take you all in,” Major Turner said.

“You could,” John said, “but I’m not entirely sure how your superiors will handle this. Look Major Turner, you have many Doomsday Men here including their double agent mole to contend with.”

“That’s right, they were the ones to attack first under his orders,” Elizabeth said as she watched the now confused Captain Jenkins being led to a van.

“No thanks to the mind control of the viopaths and this Sogguth entity,” Kim reminded her. 

Stephen disagreed, “Not sure if I could say that, Kim. Captain Jenkins was still able to have enough of his thoughts to insist on telling Major Turner about Dr. Laird’s betrayal of Douglas’s grandfather. Douglas and Paul still believe the Doomsday Men can contribute something since they believe their own governments are quite useless.”

“Well, I’m sure they’ll be grateful for their upcoming psychiatric treatment,” Major Turner replied directly to Stephen.

For a second, it looked like Stephen was readying a biting response to the SIS officer, but Kim had picked that time to lead Stephen back toward the Starbird, asking him questions about how his medical exile went.

“Will you be coming back?” Major Turner asked, more to Tricia then the others.

John and Elizabeth regarded Major Turner for a few seconds before looking at each other and moved toward the direction of the Starbird.

Major Turner looked at Tricia, “The only reason I’m allowing all of you to leave is because…”

“Because we owe you and saved the planet,” Tricia said.

“Saved our country and taking the bodies of the viopaths with you,” Major Turner corrected her. “As far as the government knows, we fought against the Doomsday Men who tried to utilize alien technology to further their own agendas. As far as the world knows, the Doomsday Men are finished.” 

“Then we are done here,” Tricia said as she prepared to follow John and Elizabeth.

Major Turner could not help but state her argument one more time, “This country needs you Tricia.”

Tricia nodded her head, “No Ann, you wouldn’t want me.”

Tricia turned and walked, leaving Major Turner to decipher what her former friend had meant by those last words.

As Warren and Kim were readying the Starbird, Staarla reappeared in the cockpit. Carol, Kenny, and Autumn were already assisting in prepping the craft for its voyage into space with the assistance of the Federation craft. John was quietly sitting in the sixth seat, looking in slight awe of the telepathic and physical technology required to pilot it. Elizabeth was diagonal from John but seated in the secondary cabin directly behind the cockpit, she was also observing the activity.

|I’ve taken a telepathic and air sample of the area of the crystal and time pyramid explosion| Staarla said suddenly.

“You took a telepathic sample?” John asked, becoming more intrigued by this biotronic computer.

Staarla looked at the seated leader of the Tomorrow People |Indeed, is that not how it is always done after the death of any telepathic or viopathic entity?|

“Well…” John was at a loss for words. The tone in which Staarla had phrased the question was one of pure thought and simplicity. 

She really hadn’t thought that we don’t do these types of investigations. Who is she?

“Um, no we don’t Staarla,” John said, through the bemused expressions of the people in the cockpit and the room immediately in the rear.

|Well, things will be getting quite active on this planet in the near future|

“Why, what’s going to happen?” Elizabeth and Carol asked the same question at the same time. They both couldn’t help but release a laugh at their synchronized question.  
|The synthesis of the time components and time crystal, the Sogguth crystal, combined with the telepathic and viopathic psychic imprints from its explosion will initiate a jump start in developing telepaths| Staarla said.

“Are you of the impression that we are to have a mass telepathic breakout soon?” John asked in a slight incredulous tone.

|Of course. You better start preparing yourselves| Staarla stated.

“Sounds like a conversation for another time to me,” Kenny said.

“Indeed, let’s go home,” Carol said to the agreement of everyone.

***

Galactic Trig Station, March, 1979

The next two weeks of activity were a whirlwind of activity for the Trig, the Federation, and Earth’s telepaths. Timus’s strategy to allow the Tomorrow People to recover the ambassadors and advanced telepaths from viopaths prompted the Trig to allow the statute of revealing the existence of viopaths and advanced telepaths to finally be debated. While this had sent shockwaves of many levels through every corner of the Federation, many of its members were visibly shaken by this extraordinary news, while other political governments had a suspicion of their existence for quite a while. However, there had been an overall agreement that revealing these people was the Trig’s first step in “tearing out the roots” of the once too complacent political entity, making its members more open to the new upcoming policies of protection of closed worlds and non-telepathic allies. 

John and Tricia were having a conversation about the potential paths the Federation could go to when Timus, Elizabeth, Kim, and Terra came out of the Trig Discussion Room.

“Well?” John asked, slightly impatient.

“We’ve made our address and concerns to the Trig and the House Committee, now all that’s left is for them to discuss the best way to ratify it and take a vote,” Elizabeth said.  
Tricia had a slight suspicious look on her features, “This isn’t going to take all month is it?”

Elizabeth shook her head purposefully, “Oh no. I will be surprised if it doesn’t get voted on by the close of business this evening.”

Kim nodded in agreement, looking at Elizabeth with admiration shown in her eyes, “This woman is quite the negotiator and diplomat.”

“Elizabeth has truly come into her own within the Federation Ambassador Corp,” Timus said proudly of his protégé.

Elizabeth shook her head knowingly, “Don’t get your hopes up Timus. You know I’ve only agreed to a temporary ambassador status. With Carol and Kenny back, I’m sure at least one of them will want their old job back.”

“I thought they decided to take the next three months off before they even would come up with a definitive decision,” Terra said, uncertainty in her voice.

Kim looked at her second-in-command, “Still undecided, for now. You still enjoy rumors and gossip, eh Terra?”

A slight guilty expression crossed the female ATP’s features until she realized her former telepath-in-charge was teasing her, “It’s been too long since I’ve been the focus of your spirited responses to my favorite pastimes, my friend.”

Elizabeth smiled at Terra, “Terra, your words and experience truly helped bring clarity of our discussion regarding the reveal of telepaths such as you and Kim.”

“Indeed, she has,” Kim smiled and placed a hand on Terra’s shoulder, “Astra would be very proud of how you presented yourself and the responsibilities you’ve shouldered since my absence.”

“Will you be going back to the Squad, Kim?” John inquired.

Tricia noticed Kim mulling over the question. She was sure it was the same concerns she had been having recently, thoughts of life goals and paths not taken, or to be taken.

“I’m sure she’ll have plenty of time to regard that question, John. She just got back from being lost in time and space,” there was a slight teasing, scolding tone in Tricia’s voice directed to the leader of the Tomorrow People. 

John had a slightly embarrassed and confused look on his features and the rest of the party had seemed to notice a particular frictional behavior emanating from these two individuals toward each other for the past couple weeks. Elizabeth in particular found it bewildering, but strangely amusing at the same time. It wasn’t too often she found John being befuddled by anyone. However, this time, she seemed to catch an uncommon emotion of slightly off-guard jealously coming from within.

“Yes, well…of course. Kim, I didn’t mean to imply you would go directly back to work, especially after all you’ve been through with the others,” John apologetically said.

“No worries, John. I’m looking forward to the vacation. Besides, I’m sure things won’t be the same with our standard of operation after the Trig’s decision when I come back. There will be number of elements to consider. Anyway, I’m headed to the medical wing. I’ll see you all at the party, bringing our favorite telepaths with me once they’ve been medically cleared and received a clean bill of health,” Kim optimistically responded.

Kim quickly acknowledged them all and proceeded to head toward her destination. Terra smiled at the others and followed the path her former TiC went. 

“How are Carol and Kenny fairing? I haven’t seen too much of them since they got back,” Tricia remarked.

“The complete crew of the Starbird have been getting the standard medical quarantine, utilized after every extended time travel assignment,” Timus replied, “To keep potential germs and virus’s which have not been seen or inoculated against from coming out.”

“Yes, approximately ten thousand years in Earth’s past, I’m sure there were plenty,” John said.

“And you have to remember John, their passenger from the past has hit all sorts of new bacteria and viruses which I am sure she was not inoculated against from back when,” Timus reminded them, “It’s the main reason why they have been on extended quarantine.”

“They’ve certainly developed a strong bond towards each other, I’ve noticed,” Tricia said.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, “You’re right. The medical exams were concluded on Carol, Kenny, Warren and Kim last week, but they won’t leave Autumn behind until she’s been fully brought up to medical standards. Kim only came to the session today because she felt her input would make a difference.”

“Well, I’m just looking forward to having everyone around again. It’s been far too long,” John said.

“I have to agree with you John, there are too many friends I haven’t seen in festive circumstances in quite some time. We’ve earned this break,” Elizabeth said.

John was about to respond to Elizabeth’s statement when he noticed one of their number had been hanging back. Allowing Elizabeth and Timus to proceed ahead of him, he zeroed in on Tricia’s position. He didn’t notice or pick up on the slight jealousy Elizabeth once again experienced with his attention on Tricia. She reluctantly continued her walk with Timus as if nothing happened. 

Tricia’s stance was a contemplative one as she was standing in front of one of the observation windows. John’s observation of Tricia’s arms crossed in front of her reminded him of his mother, usually done when she was fearful or contemplated about something quite important. 

“Tricia?”

The galactic policewoman made a soft sound in response to his inquiry.

John hesitated, “I’m sorry, if I’m bothering you, I’ll leave you alone.”

“Stay for a bit, please,” Tricia unexpectedly said.

John still was uncharacteristically unsettled whenever he was alone with Tricia. It seemed to be happening a lot lately.

“During the final battle with the Doomsday Men, I jaunted back to the SIS facility and finished your request of me. By this time, there should be no trace of any information pertaining to the Tomorrow People in their facility computers or within the government’s computers,” Tricia said.

“How did you do that with all the alarms and shields they stated they had?” John asked.

Tricia looked John squarely in the eye and coyly said, “A woman never reveals her secrets, John.”

John had the distinct feeling that Tricia was playing around with his mind with the frank teasing she had been doing with him lately. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, and got back to the focused subject at hand.

“I’m sure that wasn’t an easy task for you to achieve, Tricia, considering your past with Major Turner. I thank you.”

Tricia nodded at John with a respectful acknowledgment, “I’m going to be coming back to Earth with you lot for a little while. I have family to visit and I was hoping you would want to accompany me,” Tricia said.

John was at a slight loss on how to respond to this unexpected request. 

Tricia continued, “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen them and I’m concerned for their well-being, will you come with me?”

John could see the intense seriousness coming from Tricia’s eyes and emotions telepathically. 

“We’re going to have a lot to do when we get back Tricia. We have to rid the information the governments of the world have on us, we have to find a place for the new Lab, we might even have a number of breakouts because if we are to believe Staarla’s hypothesis, and…”

“Are you saying you don’t want to help me?” Tricia asked, a slight hurt in her eyes developing.

“Well…I didn’t say that, but….we are going to be busy getting everything set up,” John guiltily replied.

Tricia put a hand on John’s arm, it was tender and patient, “I realize that, but we’re all going to help and it shouldn’t take too long to get the priorities established once everything is in place. But I will be on Earth for an extended period and this is something very important to me. This wouldn’t be to repay for the favor I did for you; it just would be nice to have a…friend with me when I see them.”

Friend? John surprisingly thought.

“Okay Tricia, just let me know when.”

The two began their walk towards the area where eventually they would meet with Elizabeth and Timus.

“Thank you for not going with the SIS when you had the chance. I know that was a hard thing for you to do to your former colleague. I’m sure she was quite disappointed in you,” John said suddenly.

“I’m sure she was when she found out; however, things have changed with me the past couple of years, John. I could never go back to working for Ann, no matter how much I respect and understand her reasonings working for the government,” her intense stare at John made him nervous, “I’m quite sure you and TIM know these reasons why.”

The doors in front slid open to reveal a steady undercurrent of conversation and a festive atmosphere which was getting stronger.

“As I said Tricia, I will come with you, just say the word,” John reiterated.

“And I appreciate it John, thank you. I mean that,” Tricia said, touching his arm before heading off towards Steen.

John regarded his one-time adversary. He wasn’t sure what to make of her. He hadn’t really been in touch with Tricia too much since she decided to remain with the Federation three years prior. She was an excellent agent, from what Steen and her mission statements had described. However, he still felt like he hadn’t known her at all, even after their most recent tangle with the trio of viopaths.

Dropping the thoughts for another time, John surveyed the immense room holding the various Tomorrow People of Earth, their allies, and other Federation delegates. The celebrations of various goals accomplished were many: the resolution over the Sorsons and Thargons conflict from a month ago, the victory over the viopaths from two weeks prior, Stephen and Tyso’s complete return to health, along with the return of Carol, Kim, Kenny, and Warren; each individually returned after their three-year absences from their friends and loved ones, and the first changes within the Galactic Federation protocol to take effect. Also with the assumption of the Federation’s statute regarding protection of closed and allied worlds and the current existence of viopaths and ATPs, this gathering was to be a proper reunion of family and friends, and a celebration of Earth’s place within the Federation. 

John overheard a few delegates discussing the Sorson/Thargon Incident and proclaiming it a well-received victory over the warring empires. He wasn’t too certain if it could be called a victory, more like a delayed action, which could rare its ugly head again if those two civilizations couldn’t put away their antagonistic hatred towards each other when their main fleets got back home. John felt what he did by sending the two main fleets in opposite directions from each other was only a temporary solution at best. 

It’s going to take a while to get through the arrogance which has accompanied these Federation civilizations for so long, John realized as the two delegates proposed a toast to the “last of those empires.”

John took a fizzy drink from a moving waiter and continued to observe the activity form a distance. He saw a large part of his group; Stephen, Tyso, Hsui-Tai, and Mike talking with Timus and Tikno. A quick thought about where they would set their new Lab up came unbidden in his mind. John immediately shoved it away, it would be something to think about later, he really did want to relax for at least one day.

Towards the far side of the room, he saw Kenny’s mother, with the recently attached name of Dr. Kartika Wilson and sister Aisha, whom John had heard was already accepted into a few advance biology courses, potentially following in her mother’s footsteps.

John looked around more and noticed Kim’s ATP Squad talking amongst themselves. They seemed a bit nervous and apparently people standing near them equally so, as physically evidenced by the wide berth they were given. Nobody came too close to the group. 

In another section, he noticed Andrew talking with TIM and Jennifer, and Carol’s Andonesian husband Narcissa and son Nova. Carol’s family had jaunted to the Trig while John and the rest were on Earth to assist in getting the Starbird crew off planet. One of the things which surprised John was the immediate bond which seemed to be developing between Carol’s younger sister and Andrew. He suspected it had something to do with the amount of time they had been spending working on the physical and technical aspects of the Starbird and it’s holographic AI Staarla. Andrew had only recently been starting to develop an interest in biotronic technology the past year and Jennifer was studying about the architecture of starships while living with her brother-in-law and nephew. Andrew’s unexpected connection with the complex technology on the Starbird and Staarla was a major factor in defeating the viopaths.  
And the Sogguth, he reminded himself.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Elizabeth unexpectedly said in his ear, making John slightly spill his drink in surprise.

“Elizabeth, look what you made me do,” John reacted.

“That type of drink doesn’t leave stains,” Elizabeth said, “Still thinking about all we have to do when go back to Earth?”

“I’m trying not to at least for today,” he said.

“That’s good,” Elizabeth agreed, “However, if you feel the need to discuss, I am here.”

“I know Elizabeth, thank you. We have a lot of work ahead of us,” John said.

“Yes….we do,” Elizabeth said, intently staring towards the glass entrance. 

John followed her gaze and saw Timus, along with the Starbird crew approaching. All of a sudden, an eruption of applauses commenced for the returning ambassadors. John noticed the awkwardness emanating from their surface thoughts. The clapping continued well on for a few minutes before Timus put an end to it by his raised hand. TIM’s clone brother reminded the gathering to not overwhelm the tight knit group, as they had only recently been released from their medical quarantine. 

The families of Carol and Kenny immediately rushed to them, engaging them in tight and prolonged group hugs. Tears and laughter covered their immediate physical environments as the two families began the process of their long-delayed, yet anticipated reunion. 

John saw the ATP Squad come up to Warren and Kim and copied the motions of the other two appreciative families on the return of their loved ones. He noticed the squad being moderate with Autumn, as she was still acclimatizing to her new surroundings and extended medical quarantine. She was shy and a bit taken aback by the immersion of the full environment, but he noticed that she began to slowly settle in with her fellow ATP’s. 

Even Staarla was present, though how, John couldn’t figure out. There were no holographic conversion units in the room to enable her to have proper access as far as he knew. It wasn’t until later that John had a conversation with Andrew and Jennifer, who explained how the technology on the Starbird utilized and adapted to the tech on the Trig station, interacting with each other and allowing her to maintain form utilizing common light fixtures which were in every part of the station.

It was just a few hours later, with the party showing no signs of calming down that Timus had come back with the announcement which everyone was expecting. Laws protecting closed and allied worlds were passed, as well as the revealing of the presence of viopaths and advanced telepaths. John realized the former news would go well in regards for worlds to properly handle the peculiarities of these telepaths, both in medical and security reasons. 

John was contemplating sitting on a couch which was surprisingly unoccupied when he noticed Stephen and Tyso coming up to him. 

“Can we talk for a bit, John” Stephen asked.

John could sense there was a serious topic which his friend wanted to run by him.

“Sure Stephen…Tyso.”

Stephen began first, “Well, Tyso and I have talked to Elizabeth and Mike and we just wanted you to know that we don’t blame you for what happened to us.”

“That’s right John. We don’t blame you at all. You probably helped us stay alive when you told us we had to leave immediately,” Tyso added.

John was sincerely touched by their forgiveness of the events from three years prior.

“Yes, John. However, not talking about us was not a healthy way of processing through it. We knew what we were getting into with Garth. It’s not like we had much of a choice anyway,” Stephen said.

“We’re still alive because of your on-the-fly idea,” Tyso said. “It’s not every day us regular telepaths can go up against a viopath and emerged relatively unscathed.”

“Yeah, so give yourself a break, yeah? We need you,” Stephen said and clapped his hand on his friend’s shoulder, a very honest acknowledgement of John’s leadership was emanating from Stephen’s surface thoughts.

Stephen turned to go and then stopped himself, “I’m considering joining the Ambassador Corp, John.”

This surprised John, as he had hoped Stephen would’ve come back down to Earth to help him with bringing in new Tomorrow People.

“What prompted this?” John asked.

“The conversations I had with Douglas and Paul. For some reason they were in the belief that only the Doomsday Men can protect the Earth from recent alien incursions they’ve experienced. They feel that they can change the Doomsday Men from some military cult to a non-government sponsored entity which can keep the governments in line. It doesn’t make any sense to me, but I don’t want anything like that to happen here with the Trig and Federation. Maybe I can be useful in that capacity as a diplomat,” Stephen said.  
John still felt the unsureness coming from Stephen, like his friend was trying to convince himself he should take this path. He suspected Douglas’s and Paul’s decision to develop a saner Doomsday Men paramilitary organization had affected his friend; he knew Stephen had always hoped that they would go into a less warlike career. Still, it was understandable. John had gone through a period when he was wondering what he was going to do with his life. He wasn’t sure being an ambassador was Stephen’s calling, but it was something his friend would have to find out for himself. 

John watched as the two of them went off towards Carol and her family. He had found himself unexpectedly moved by their individual upfront and matured mannerisms. Not surprisingly, he caught Elizabeth, Mike, and Hsui-Tai observing him, obviously having seen the exchange of words from earlier. They subtlety lifted their individual glasses at him, also acknowledging his continued and challenging leadership through all these years. 

John watched Hsui-Tai in particular. She had seemed to have come out of Viola’s telepathic, psychological assault fairly well. Doctor Wilson, who had checked on his friend’s condition herself mentioned that the young Oriental would make a full recovery. Still, there was something stronger about Hsui-Tai since the events of the past month. It wasn’t something he couldn’t put his finger on and he had hoped to catch up with her soon to discuss it.

As John settled into a couch to watch the proceedings more, TIM had rolled up alongside him; Staarla, Andrew and Jennifer in tow. 

“So John, we’re taking a bet as to how many of us are going back to Earth,” Andrew began.

“I would assume all of us will,” John responded, slightly puzzled by this subject.

Jennifer chimed in, “You did say the Lab was broken into again, didn’t you?”

That Lab was supposed to have lasted far longer than it should’ve, John thought.

“Yes, it has but…”

|Obviously it was not too practical, from how TIM describes it| Staarla interrupted.

“Oh?” John questioned, slight redness being felt on his face.

|Well, you only had one way in and most of the time you had to….jaunt into your headquarters. What if you did not have your abilities? Hardly the best place for a limited number of telepaths of an emerging world to live, would you agree with that assessment?|

John was beginning to understand TIM’s attitude towards this fellow biotronic computer. She was quite forward, brash and had no issues proclaiming herself as the better of the two. Still, it did partially amuse him inwardly seeing TIM be taken to task. He also reminded himself that Staarla had protected TIM and the others as best she could, even to the point of potential self-destruction of personality and memories. Something not to be forgotten.

|At the time, it was the best and most logical place to move to Staarla| TIM said, a hint of exasperation in his tone, as he moved on away from the group.

John, Jennifer, and Andrew listened to the peculiar argument as Staarla continued to spar words with TIM about the logistics and importance of physical environments.

“Those two,” Jennifer could only shake her head as she walked after them.

Andrew took a seat next to John, seemingly exhausted by all the discussion and entertainment which had been going on for the past couple hours. 

“So what now, John?” he asked.

John looked at the Scottish teenager, “What do you mean?”

“Well, we’re all going to Earth, correct?”

“That is the plan.”

Andrew looked across the room, taking in everyone, “Considering that we don’t have a Lab to go to, where are we going to put fourteen Tomorrow People?”

“Fourteen?” John asked, a bit surprised at the number.

“Well, sure” Andrew explained, “You, Elizabeth, Mike, Hsui-Tai, myself, Stephen, Tyso, Tricia, Carol, Kenny, Kim, Warren, and I’m assuming Autumn is coming along, and Jennifer, not to mention TIM and probably Staarla. We’re going to have a crowded house wherever we go.”

John pondered the question for a bit before leaning back in the couch. This reunion of his friends and family was a purposeful memory he wanted to remember for a long time. Andrews questions could wait as he watched his friends talk and carry on. For a change, he felt they had all the time in the world to figure that out.

Epilogue

The sunset on the Pacific island had always fascinated the blond-haired man as he sipped on an alcoholic beverage, something the staff called a margarita. The chair he occupied was of a simple design, it’s purpose to blend in with the tropical environment.

A familiar figure which he had been watching for the last few minutes was getting closer to his relaxed position. He regarded the man as of lower level, however he had realized years ago that Mr. Harm did have important connections. This itself had made him valuable for the time being.

“It’s been a few years, how have you been?” Douglas Harm said, hand extended to his guest.

“I’ve been productive. It was quite interesting transporting a number of viopaths here. I was always under the assumption they worked alone,” the voice was gruff and arrogant sounding, and he refused to take Harm’s extended hand.

“The Lord Sogguth does have ways of getting his goals done,” Harm said as he simply retracted his hand. 

“Going by the planetary media reports, I see things have been as active as ever for a closed world.”

Harm nodded, “Yes it has. I assume you read the more recent reports?”

“Your viopaths bungled their job a bit. Instead of destroying the telepaths, they allowed more to potentially breakout, getting killed in the process.”

“True, but then, this is why you’re here. To keep that mass breakout from happening. And I can say that we have the support of many governments.”

The man shook his head, “You mean the support of secret and clandestine government agencies which work in the shadows? The Doomsday Men?” 

Harm smiled, inwardly pleased of his associates arrogance. He took a seat next to him as he stared out towards the roiling waves crashing to the shore.

“The Doomsday Men had outlived their usefulness to the Lord Sogguth. We shall not see their ilk within their former capacity ever again. It’s why Lord Sogguth had one of the viopaths insert a mental command into one of their officers, to assure that the Doomsday Men would initiate a pointless attack on the SIS. He thrives as much on chaos and psychological terror as many of these viopaths. Soak up this sun as much as you can, my friend. You have a challenging job ahead of you.”

Harm’s guest had an unconvinced look in his eyes, “Those viopaths could’ve helped my study. I don’t recognize the purpose of their blatant disposal.”

“The Lord Sogguth had already realized the chances of him coming to Earth with the Time Pyramid and crystal merged together would be minimal at best. The unexpected arrival of the telepaths’ ship made it too tempting to ignore creating the portal completely; however, too many details had to be in the exact place, which they obviously weren’t. He actually hadn’t counted on the viopaths being strong enough to handle the radical energies the merge would cause. However, the viopaths needed to die, regardless.”

“I don’t understand.”

Harm could tell his guest was unaccustomed with lacking or admitting about knowledge he hadn’t had.

“Certainly, the side effects from the crystal will prompt more telepaths to breakout, but now Earth has been directly targeted. No matter where this planet is in the universe, the Sogguth will be able to find it directly utilizing the dispersed biogenetic material and telepathic echoes of the viopaths, as well as the other locations of other certain planets needed for him to bring his presence here permanently. The presence of the violent psychic imprint left by the viopaths is strong enough to be around Earth for at least ten years. It’s why he took the time to find enough viopaths for this exact goal.”

“So, he never expected them to live through this mission,” the blond-haired man stated, bringing a positive nod from Harm.

“What is it about this planet that the Sogguth finds so important anyhow?” the blonde-haired male gruffly asked.

Douglas Harm stared intently at his guest, “Lord Sogguth………Jedikiah Sye’ Nasthir………don’t make the mistake of thinking you are so intimate with him that you can call him on such a first name basis. No one is allowed to say anything other than his worshipped name.”

Jedikiah was not convinced but he needed these people for his plans so he was willing to play along with their trivial games.

“So what is…..Lord Sogguth’s association with this planet?”

“Isn’t it simple? ‘The Lord Sogguth, the master of evil, a lord of the universe will make war upon the creators of Heaven and Earth, and will destroy what they have built. Lord Sogguth was defeated, and imprisoned for all eternity amidst the fires of the center of the Earth. Lord Sogguth will remain in his prison until a thousand thousand hear the beat of his heart and weep for him. Then he will rise up from the fires of the earth and destroy the lords of the heavens’,” Harm replied, having memorize literally word for word, the prophesy of the Sogguth.

“Metaphors, ignorant religious mumbo jumbo, of a species too fearful of the real universe,” Jedikiah disdainfully said.

“You don’t have to believe Jedikiah. Your job is only to build what we require. However, once you sign the contract, you are bound to us until your project is complete.” Harm warned.

“This is a project which will benefit the galaxy Mr. Harm. I have no other commitments anywhere else at this time.”

“Then I shall draw up the papers and your new identity. ‘For it was written, that the Lord Sogguth would embrace the followers who dwelled within the same environment of his knowledge’.

“Mr. Harm, do you ever leave this island or is memorizing every iota of that prophecy all you do?”

“I do get out Jedikiah….when I need to. Enjoy tonight’s view. We will start tomorrow.”

As Mr. Harm left, Jedikiah resumed his observation of the sunset, which by then it’s colors had become significantly darker.

“So, let the games begin.”

 

The End


End file.
